


One Last Beer

by Pixelatrix



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Beer, Friendship, Grumpy Old Men, M/M, Old Friends, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixelatrix/pseuds/Pixelatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Admiral Steven Hackett has just wrapped up dealing with the defense committees annoyance with the shitstorm on Arahtoht.  He stops in for a drink before heading off to organize the fleets, never expecting to run into an old friend and an old fling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Beer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MalcolmInSpace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalcolmInSpace/gifts).



> The only requirements for this were no non-con. I kind of wanted to make this light-hearted and fun with an ambiguous ending. Not knowing the age of the person requesting the story. I didn't want to delve into smutland too much. I'm rather pleased with how this turned out. I do love writing Zaeed/Hackett stories.

 

_One last beer._

Admiral Steven Hackett had promised himself a drink for having spent a long week dealing with the defence committee on behalf of his protégé, Commander John Shepard.  It had been exhausting though mostly worth it.  He’d saved the younger officer’s career.

And his own.

It hadn’t gone unnoticed by the committee that the mission on Aratoht had been under his directive in the first place.  Hackett had stood by his decision.  They had wisely chosen to back down rather than risking losing the two most well-known and well-respected officers in the Alliance.

The threat of the reapers made it imperative to have _all_ hands on deck.  The investigation into Aratoht had satisfied the batarians—somewhat.  Now they had larger issues to deal with such as the annihilation of every living creature.

As his reward for the immense effort on John’s behalf, Hackett sat in his favourite bar in Vancouver with a beer in hand.  He absently watched a biotiball game on the nearby vid-screen.  The conversations swirled around him while he allowed his mind to drift.

In four hours, he would be leaving Vancouver along with the entire Fifth Fleet.  It was time to get organized.  He couldn’t manage all of the fleets from earth efficiently.

“Thinkin’ hard like that will give you wrinkles, you old bastard.”

The familiar gruff voice was followed shortly by the man himself sitting beside him at the bar.  Zaeed Massani.   Hackett hadn’t seen the bounty hunter in a while.  They’d known each other for years.  He ordered himself a beer then smirked at the admiral.

“How’se Shepard?”

Hackett gazed sharply and suspiciously at the former mercenary. “Getting lazy.  Why?”

“Could’ve kicked your arse for the batarian shit.”  Zaeed lifted his beer in salute.  “He almost didn’t make it.  If he hadn’t, I would’ve done more than kick your arse.”

“Since when do you care about marines?” He could recall quite clearly the choice words the bounty hunter had in the past for the Alliance. “About anyone really.”

“Bastard.” Zaeed grinned at him. “Shepard’s a good kid.  Remind me of me…”

“If you were young? Attractive? Not a completely depraved old pervert?” Hackett finished for him. “And you are away you’re referring to a thirty-something year old marine with medals and scars from being in war?”

“Still a bloody kid.  And who are you to call me fucking depraved?” He took another swig of his beer. “Who’se idea was it to fuck on the beach?”

“Yours.”

“Really? You sure?” Zaeed scratched his head. “Well…you didn’t have to bloody agree with me, did you? Takes two to fuck.”

“Sand gets in incredibly uncomfortable places.  I wouldn’t recommend it.” Hackett had found it in his gear for days afterward.  He clinked bottles with the man. “To our younger days.”

“Only our younger? There’s a goddamn beach somewhere in this frozen fucking place.” Zaeed had the same wicked grin that Hackett could remember from the one time they’d gotten themselves in trouble all those years ago. “Maybe you’re too old?”

“ _Massani.”_

“What’s the matter, Steven? Get too old to enjoy yourself?” He could needle relentlessly—it was one of his _gifts._ “We could always christen your ship.”

“You set one foot on an Alliance cruiser and they’re throwing your ass in the brig.” Hackett had no intentions of letting him anywhere one of his ships.  “Have another beer.”

“Trying to get me drunk, admiral?”

“If it’ll shut you up.”

Zaeed set his beer bottle on the counter.  He caught Hackett by the neck to drag him closer. “You got better goddamn ways to shut my ass up.”

“What in God’s name did you eat for dinner?” Hackett didn’t want to admit how _good_ the man smelled—a little lie would go a long way.

“Nothing yet.  You on the menu?”

“You’re too old for me.”

“You got how many years on me?” Zaeed punched him in the arm almost hard enough to sting. “What are you scared of?”

“How many times do we plan on making the same mistake? What would this be? The fifth time? Sixth?” Hackett had honestly lost count.

“You see the size of those goddamn reapers? Might be the last time.” Zaeed waved the bartender over to order another beer. “Want to go out with a bang?”

Hackett pinched the bridge of his nose. “John’s clearly been a bad influence on you. Do I want to go out with a _bang_? We said the last time would be it. Remember? I am fairly certain you flung a Krogan head at me for emphasis.”

“Got my point across.”

In their _long_ friendship, Hackett recalled they’d had several last times.  It ended the same—always.  He’d get tired of the casual way Zaeed waltzed across the lines of legality.  Or the bounty hunter would get fed up with the stiff-shirted admiral.

Explosive sex.  Followed by explosive arguments.  They’d share a bottle of scotch afterward.  More sex.  Then say goodbye for another year or four.  

Truth be told.  If the world were ending, Hackett didn’t feel like another circular trip around their dysfunction. He honestly felt baffled by their ability to remain friends.

_Or at least not pummel each other on sight._

“You think too godddamn much.” Zaeed snatched the beer out of his hand then grabbed him by the shoulders to guide him forcibly out of the bar. “Tired of this shit.”

Hackett could honestly say he hadn’t been manhandled out of a bar since his early twenties.  He allowed the man to propel him down the sidewalk and around a corner until they finally reached the backdoor of a dingy hotel.  It appeared to be where Zaeed had been kicking his heels for the past few days while visiting their mutual protégé.

They landed in a heap on the bed in the small room.  Hackett flipped Zaeed around so he was on top of him.  He thought they likely had equally wicked smirks on their faces.

“Ready to go another goddamn round?”

Hackett raised an eyebrow at the man underneath him. “One last beer…one last…”

“Fuck?”

“Eloquent, as always.” He rolled his eyes. “You sure about this?”

“Shut up and get naked.”

Hackett barked out a laugh. “Here we go again.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the kudos, comments and subscriptions. It's like candy for a writer. =) It keeps me fueled to write more lol.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Bioware Owns all Sadly.
> 
> Magical Betas: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929


End file.
